CUARTO SUCIO
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Rudy secuestra a Buck tras un día de escuela para abusar de el. Primer lemón de la era de hielo humanizado . Historia mejor que resumen. Classificación M para el abuso sexual, el secuestro y cierto grado de tortura.


CUARTO SUCIO

Un yaoi! Primer fic de la era de hielo humanizado. No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de este fanfiction. He vuelto despues de mucho tiempo, espero que no me haigan extrañado, bueno sobre esta pareja no he encontrado fics más que uno pero en francés y obviamente no se francés así que dejo mi granito de arena. Este fic incluye Rudy X Buck (no juzgueis hasta haberlo probado), secuestro, violación y tortura. One-shot. Clasificación M.

Otro día aburrido los alumnos de la escuela ice age se encontraban en clase, los más destacantes eran los mejores amigos Diego y Buck, mientras el profesor de historia daba clases los dos amigos jugaban futbol de papel, claro que hasta el profesor más tonto se daria cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

P.H: Diego Buck por que juegan eso, estoy dando una clase muy importante.  
Buck: pues importante para usted, por que a mi no me importa un chorizo.  
P.H: BUCKMINSTAR ESA NO ES FORMA DE DIRIJIRTE A TU PROFESOR!  
Diego: pero esa si es forma de dirijirse a su alumno?  
P.H: bueno, (se da cuenta que tiene razón) terminen el ejercicio y podran jugar.  
Tod s: SÍÍÍÍÍ!

Del otro lado del salón se encontraban los matones del lugar Soto, Gutt (1), Gupta y Rudy este ultimo vigilaba a Buck de una forma muy extraña claro que sus amigos lo notarón, pero para Soto esa era la mirada más rara que había visto en su amigo era como si fuera una mirada lujoriosa así que decidio preguntarle a su amigo.

Soto: Rudy estas bien? Ò-Ô Rudy: sí tranquilo solo voy a molestar a Buck cuando salgamos.  
Gutt: sigues enojado con el por lo de tu diente?  
Rudy: claro, ¿quién no lo estaria?  
Gupta: y para acabarla lo usa de collar JEJEJE!  
P.H: algun problema?  
Gupta: no.  
P.H: eso espero joven.  
Soto: pero esa mirada que tienes en el es rara hasta para el enojo.  
Rudy: es que tengo algo planeado para el.  
Gutt: que le haras?  
Rudy: es sorpresa.

El resto de la clase pareció eterna, cuando por fin salierón Diego y Buck hiban a reunirse con sus amigos del alma Manny un chico algo gordito serio pero fuerte y sobreprotector, Ellie la miss ármonia de la escuela, Sid un chico algo perezoso y no muy inteligente, Shira una chica ruda y valiente también la novia de Diego, Morita una adolecente tipica pero más inteligente, Luis un adolecente de estatura baja algo miedoso pero muy leal a sus amigos y Crash y Eddy los hermanos pequeños de Ellie que por lo regular eran los amos del arte de las bromas. Se encontraban platicando muy tranquilos, era su ultimo tiempo juntos antes de irse a sus casas.

Buck: Manny son ciertos los rumores de que mañana a la salida te pelearas con Gutt?  
Manny: sí despues de todo eso se saca por molestar a mi hermana Morita.  
Diego: si eso no fuera cosa de todos los días me sorprenderia.  
Sid: á que te refieres?  
Diego: me refiero a que Buck y Rudy casi todos los días se pelean.  
Buck: si es cierto, despues de que le quite su diente en aquella pelea.  
Ellie: pero el te quito tu ojo.  
Buck: si pero la diferencia es que yo lo puedo usar de trofeo y el no.  
Shira: ok yo jamás entendere a los chicos y menos a ti Buck.  
Sid: tu solo sigue intentandolo Shira.  
Buck: bueno tengo que hacer una parada en mi casillero antes de irme a casa.

Los demás se despidierón de su amigo sin saber que el dejarlo solo era la peor idea que se les podria ocurrir, pues al lado del casillero de Buck se encontraba el casillero de Rudy que esperaba pacientemente a su victima y no estaba solo ya que el resto del grupo se encontraba con él, Soto y compañia, Gutt y el resto de "los piratas" como se hacian llamar todos sin exepción esperaban para saber que le haria Rudy a Buck.

Raz: más te vale no lastimarlo mucho como la vez del ojo.  
Rudy: callate Raz Buck no tarda en llegar.  
Soto: silencio aquí viene.  
Buck: (silvando)(2)  
Rudy: bien, les mostrare como se consigue dinero para pizzas.  
Gutt: esperamos tanto para esto?  
Rudy: yo les dije que me esperaran en la casa de Soto, que les contaria pero no me escucharon.

Rudy se acerco cauteloso hacia Buck, se encontraba furioso su verdadero plan no se podria hacer por el momento pero igual lo haria más tarde cuando se le ocurriera una escusa para marcharse ahora tenia que quitarle el dinero a Buck.

Rudy: hola Buckton.  
Buck: hola bestia blanca.

Rudy odiaba cuando Buck le decia "bestia blanca" esa maldita referencia a su cabello blanco grisaceo, siempre lo detesto pero a la vez le exitaba.

Rudy: y dónde esta el grupo de fenomenos que llamas amigos?  
Buck: ELlOS NO SON FENOMENOS! Ò-Ó Rudy: tipico los protejes.  
Buck: MAÑANA A LA SALIDA!  
Rudy: mañana van a pelear Gutt y Manny, o se te olvido.  
Buck: entonces pasado mañana (se da la vuelta) Rudy: *pensando* esta es mi oportunidad (le agarra el culo)  
Buck: (medio exitado) aahh! (Se voltea) PENDEJO! Por que lo hiciste?  
Rudy: queria saber como se siente tu culo.  
Buck: ESTUPIDO INBECIL DE MIERDA, ¿¡ERES GAY O QUE!?  
Rudy: no es solo que tienes buen culo, si fueras mujer ya te habria follado.  
Buck: O/O eres estupido?  
Rudy: JAJAJA!  
Buck: mejor me largo no valla a ser que seas gay y me violes (se va corriendo)  
Raz: (enojada) POR QUE LE AGARRASTE EL CULO A MI BUCK!  
Rudy: el no es tu Buck no hasta que sean novios officialmente y agarrarle el culo fue la distracción (saca la cartera)  
Soto: yo sabía que no eras gay.  
Gutt: bien quíen quiere pizzas?  
Rudy: (suena su celular) disculpen, sí estoy con mis amigos, en la escuela, solo terminamos una tarea, (fastidiado) ok ya voy a casa.  
Soto: Quién era?  
Rudy: mi madre y si no regreso a casa me castigara durante un año.  
Soto: bien, comeremos pizza mañana despues de la victoria de Gutt. Rudy: ok, me tengo que ir (se va corriendo)

Afuera de la escuela se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de un ojo azul hielo calido corriendo cuando por fin se detubo por falta de energia sintio que alguien lo tomo del pecho, al voltear vio a un joven de ojos rojos y cabello blanco grisaceo sosteniendolo solo un nombre escapo de sus labios carnosos y brillosos antes de ser drogado con un trapo inpregnado de cloroformo.

Buck: Rudy?  
Rudy: (hablandole al oido) shhh, tranquilo mi Buck, bueno todavia no eres mi Buck pero lo seras pronto.

Buck empezo a retorserse bajo el agarre de Rudy pero este no lo soltaba, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y finalmente quedo inconsiente a causa del cloroformo, unas horas más tarde Buck empezaba a abrir su ojo, rapidamente notó las esposas que lo sujetaban a una extraña superficie muy comoda se dío cuenta de que era una cama, poco a poco empezo a ver lo que pudo del lugar era un cuarto algo oscuro pero se alcanzaba a ver lo suficiente debido a la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba a traves de la cortina del cuarto no estaba en ninguna casa que conociera, entonces una pregunta escapo de sus labios.

Buck: dónde estoy?  
¿?: (entrando) alfín despiertas bello durmiente. Buck: Rudy, ¡MAL PARIDO DE MIERDA!  
Rudy: deja los insultos para cuando te este follando.  
Buck: ERES UN MALDITO VIOLADOR! Rudy: no, solo quiero tener algo que he querido desde hace mucho. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALERTA LEMÓN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rudy empezo a desabrocharse la camisa mostrando sus abdominles bien definidas, se puso arriba de Buck y lo beso muy apasionadamente el chico pelirrojo empezo a forcejear contra las esposas mientras luchaba para evitar que la lengua de Rudy entrara más en su boca pero fue inutil cuando por fin Rudy se separo de Buck por falta de aire.

Buck: ERES UN INBECIL DE MIERDA!  
Rudy: (susurrando al oido) grita todo lo que quieras pero no hay escape.

Dicho esto empezo a desabrocharle la camisa exponiendole su torso Rudy aprovecho y le quito el collar con el diente que alguna vez el tuvo en su boca, lo dejo a un lado y empezo a lamer todo el torso de Buck quién se retorsia y gritaba que no continuara, de repente Rudy sintio un bulto debajo de los pantalones de Buck y se apresuro a quitarselos.

Rudy: nisiquiera te he tocado bien y tu ya estas ancioso.  
Buck: HIJO DE PERRA!

Rudy soltó una risa escandalosa y le quito la ultima prenda que le impedia ver totalmente a Buck, cuando por fin Buck estaba completamente desnudo Rudy empezo a masturbarlo mientras Buck solo intentaba no gemir pero había uno que otro que se le escapaba, cada uno de esos pocos gemidos hiban directo a la polla de Rudy.

Buck: BURRO LEPROSO HIJO DE...!  
Rudy: eso es mucho insulto hasta para ti mi Buck.  
Buck: NO SOY TU BUCK!  
Rudy: pero lo seras pronto.

Así fue como Rudy se empezo a desabrocharse el pantalón poco a poco mostrando unos boxers negros que se les notaba un bulto mucho más grande que el de Buck, de ahy continuo besando a Buck en el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a los pezones empezo a succionar uno mientras masajeaba el otro ahora Buck ya no podia callar sus gemidos así que los conbinaba con insultos. A Rudy esto le parecia exitante y divertido, hacer sufrir a su enemigo mortal pero al mismo tiempo exitarlo cada vez más era algo que de solo pensarlo ponia a Rudy cachondo.

Buck: MUERETE MAL NACIDO DE MIERDA!  
Rudy: JAJAJA! Encerio ya se te acabarón los insultos. Tranquilo lo que viene te va a doler pero te va a gustar.

Rudy no perdió el tiempo y se quito el boxer tan rapido como pudo mostrando su ya erecto pene(3) el cual exigia atención, levanto las piernas de Buck y posicióno su polla en la entrada del pelirrojo.

Buck: (desesperado) NOOO! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO!  
Rudy: esta bien, solo se buen chico y no me muerdas.

Dicho esto coloco su polla frente a la boca de Buck, al no tener otra opción empezo a chupar la polla de Rudy el cual gemia y gruñia de placer al sentir como Buck hacia su parte, pero debido a que la polla era demaciado grande solo podia entrar la mitad al sentir esto empezo a masturbarse para igualar el placer.

Rudy: Buck ahh! Tragatelo todo AHH!

Buck sentia mucho asco al tragarse todo el semen de su enemigo, era demaciado y un poco escapo de sus labios. Cuando Rudy por fin saco su polla de la boca de Buck le empezo a besar en su estomago y fue bajando hasta la polla de Buck a la cual empezo a lamer, mientras Buck gemia salvajemente aunque al pelirrojo no le gustara admitirlo eso se sentia bien y se sintio mejor cuando Rudy comenzo a chupar su polla, poco a poco Buck se empezaba a sentir más caliente sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

Buck: Rudy ahh! BASTA ahh!  
Rudy: tu cuerpo dice otra cosa mi Buck.  
Buck: ahh! VOY A CORRERME! AHH!

Y con eso Buck se corrio en la boca de Rudy quién gustoso se trago todo el liquido blanco sin desperdiciar nada. Despues de retirar su boca de la polla de Buck Rudy procedió a besarlo aún con un poco de semen en su boca, a Buck no le gusto ese beso era asqueroso tener que saborear su propio semen incluso intento resistirse pero fue inutil ya que Rudy le dío una bofetada.

Rudy: BUCK PORQUÉ TE RESISTES SI SABES LO QUE SUCEDERA?  
Buck: SOLO MATAME Y YA, NO QUIERO CONTINUAR!  
Rudy: ay Buck no lo entiendes no quiero matarte quiero hacerte mio y creo que es hora tu solo flojito y coperando.  
Buck: NOO PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS HARE LO QUE SEA!

Pero Rudy no lo escucho subió las piernas de Buck y posicióno su polla en la entrada del pelirrojo, sin perder tiempo lo empezo a penetrar con gran fuerza, Buck solo podia gritar de dolor al sentir la polla de Rudy meterse cada vez más en su diminuta entrada, Rudy no tardo en empezar a palpitar dentro de Buck lo cual solo aumento el dolor del pelirrojo.

Rudy: tranquilo pronto se sentira mejor.  
Buck: MAL PARIDO!

Rudy al escuchar que Buck todavia no se entregaba al placer empezo a embestirlo cada vez más rapido y fuerte, cada embestida era más dolorosa que la anterior, poco a poco Buck empezo a acostumbrarse al ritmo de Rudy. Buck lo unico que podia hacer era esperar hasta que Rudy se corriera dentro de el, lo cual solo de pensarlo sonaba asqueroso. Rudy continuo sus embestidas durante largo tiempo hasta que finalmente se corrio dentro de Buck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DE LEMÓN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rudy salio de Buck y comenzo a vestirse como si nada hubiera pasado esto era el colmo para el pelirrojo, ser usado como un objeto de placer a falta de un termino mejor violado, ser humillado y para acabarla que Rudy actue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Buck: PORQUÉ CARAJOS NO ME QUITAS ESTAS ESPOSAS PARA QUE PUEDA PARTIRTELA TODA?  
Rudy: (acabandose de vestir) por que prefiero verte así, indefenso, tierno y miserable.  
Buck: yo sabía que esto era solo para lastimarme.  
Rudy: te equivocas cariño, lo hize por que te amo.  
Buck: (sarcastico)me amas, si claro.  
Rudy: no me vengas con sarcasmos a y si le dices a alguien de esto te matare de una follada.  
Buck: tienes un problema sicologico muy malo.  
Rudy: la verdad no, con esto te mostre cuanto te amo con mis acciones.

Dicho esto le quito las esposas y le dío su ropa, Buck ya no dijo nada y se vistió. Al salir del lugar vio en dónde fue violado por Rudy, era la casa abandonada por suerte para el estaba a tan solo unas cuadras, así que solo corrio a su casa y nunca le dijo a nadie de lo sucedido.  
(1) Sí ustedes saben un poco de inglés sabran que en español Gutt es Tripa. (2) Es la canción que ustedes quieran a exepción de una de Justin Biever y de one direction.  
(3) Si me mori de la verguenza mientras escribia el lemón.

Bueno ya esta esta historia y se que debi disculparme desde hace varios fics sobre mi mala ortografia pero curiosamente la mayori de escritoras y escritores tenemos el mismo problema. ¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE FANFICTION! 


End file.
